


So unfair

by lunaemoth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/lunaemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=59111892#t59111892">Kink Meme prompt</a>:<br/>Sera finally gets to meet an actual qunari woman and she's perfect... for Solas.<br/>Sera is really annoyed at just how unfair that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Bonuses  
> \+ a super pro-mage Adaar  
> \+ Sera keeps seeing Adaar and Solas in a bunch of cute gross couple-y moments  
> \+ Sera walks in on them making out or having sex  
> \+ Adaar and Sera actually get along fine (which really just rubs salt in the wound)  
> \+ happy ending for everyone (including Sera).
> 
> NB: I'm french, english isn't my first language and this isn't betaed so you can expect some mistakes. If anything bothers you please send me a nice comment with the correction.  
> You can find me at: ashkaarishok.tumblr.com

“Why are you pouting, Buttercup?”

“I’m not pouting!”

“Of course, my bad. Why are you sulking, Buttercup?”

Sera glared at Varric with all the might of an affronted kitten but, confronted with his patient smile, she huffed and deflated. “It’s them!” She pointed at Adaar and Solas, standing a little farther away on the cliff’s edge. They were talking and smiling as they watched the stars. “They’re so cute it’s gross!”

Varric did a double take, trying to see what was so cute and gross about the couple when they weren’t even touching. “Uhuh,” he said noncommittally.

“I know right? Urgh, this isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t?”

“She’s like… Woof! you know! But she’s so into this magic crap that she could eat out  of egg-head’s hand. That’s unfair!”

Varric stared at her with a shit-eating grin. “You’re jealous.”

“Well, yeah! Andraste’s tits, she’s like all my fantasies come true!”

“Alright, too much sharing,” he grumbled, looking down at his precious Bianca. “But they’re only friends, you know.”

“Because Elfy is an idiot who wouldn’t know what’s good for him if it was offered naked on silk sheets!” She grumbled, glaring at the back of Solas’ head. “One word from him and she’d jump him. Urgh. She should jump me!”

Solas and Adaar sat down on the edge, so close that their shoulders could brush.

Sera quivered before suddenly standing up. “I can’t take it anymore!”

“Buttercup, don’t…” Varric tried to stop her. She had already disappeared in the bushes.

She didn’t go far: she had found the nearest tree from the cliff she could climb and from where she would be able to spy on the couple.

“... joined the Valo-kas for him,” Herah was saying. “It was the only place where he could be taught how to harness his magic. He was so young, only ten, so I went with him and learnt how to fight.”

“What would you have done if you hadn’t joined the company?” Solas asked.

She snorted. “Actually, I don’t know. There aren’t many options for a Vashoth to make a decent living. The local smith was the only one who was willing to answer my questions. He would have taken me as an apprentice if I had asked, I think, but I had no particular love for his trade.”

“You liked the knowledge.”

“Yes. Just like my brother loved to learn about magic. He’d have ask you so many questions if…” Her voice cracked suddenly and she cleared her throat.

“Did he die at the Conclave?” Solas asked softly.

“No. He was killed two months beforehand, by a Templar.”

Solas reached for Herah’s hand in silent support. Silence settled between them and Sera hesitated to walk away. That’s not the kind of conversation she had thought she would overhear. While it explained Adaar’s fascination for magic, Sera felt like she should have learn this without spying. Herah was her buddy and she had mentioned her mage brother once or twice before but Sera didn’t want to talk about him since magic was yucky. Now that she knew he was dead… well,  no, it didn’t change anything: magic was still yucky.

“In the Valo-kas, most mercenaries, especially Tal-Vashoth, didn’t feel comfortable about magic. I was the only one Karaas could talk to about it, apart from his tutor and he was so passionate... When I had a bad day, seeing him work on his spells with glee made it easier, hearing him talk about magical theory drown out all the rest and asking him questions was sometimes the only way to get him to talk to me when he was in a loner mood.” She chuckled darkly.

“I welcome your questions. They’re… well thought out. And your enthusiasm for magic of all kind is refreshing.”

Herah turned away from the view they were gazing at and leaned down towards him. “Can you do a hollow ball of ice? We used to watch the sun through one and… Oh.” Her breath faltered when Solas held out a translucent orb for her. “It’s so thin,” she noted in wonder.

“Getting it as thin as possible is a good precision exercise.”

“It’s gorgeous! The ice makes spirals shapes…”

Sera silently gagged as the mood quickly changed from angsty to fluffy. That was what she had expected to hear when she had come but this was too much to bear. She left as silently as she had come and made gagging sounds at Varric when he looked up from polishing Bianca.

“I don’t want to know,” the dwarf stated firmly, shaking his head with a sigh.

“Sera! Look! Isn’t it gorgeous?!”

Sera froze like a deer under dragon’s fire and offered a shaky smile at Herah as she walked to her and leaned down to show her the ice orb. “Uh…”

“Look the fire through it. The light plays with the spirals and…”

That was the problem. Well, part of the problem. Herah was so pro-magic but she was always a sweetheart that tried to include Sera in everything and was delighted by the smallest things, just like her. So, yes, Sera could agree that this was pretty (especially Herah’s face, a little flushed by the fire and excitement, and if she leaned down just a little more she could kiss her) and all but still… magic.

And that damn egg-head knew exactly what she was thinking, staring at her with his smug face. Urgh! That was so unfair!

 

*

 

Hiding her sniggers as best as she could, Sera walked down the stairs from the Spymaster’s floor and went to hide in the library. The Iron Bull and Dorian were leaning on the railing, staring downstairs. She stopped by their side to see what was so fascinating in the rotunda.

Solas was sitting on the floor, mixing his paints or something artistic like that. Boring, like always. Except that he was looking to the side with a small smile that she had never seen on him. He seemed… fond? When she heard giggling, Sera startled and went to the Bull’s other side to finally see… Herah, sitting next to Elfy, her face and arms covered with drawings. It wasn’t her battle paint either, it was really drawings of animals, flowers and things Sera couldn’t identify from this far.

“See that, Sera?” Bull murmured. “That’s some good courtship there, you should take note.”

“What the hell are ya talking about?” She grumbled.

“You’re mooning over her worse than a teenager but if you want to get a chance you’ll have to do something more than undressing her with your eyes. She’s more than a pretty lady you know.”

“Shut up!”

“We’re just saying that Solas has a head start,” Dorian added gleefully. “Our Lady Inquisitor admires greatly all his talents.”

“Yeah? Well, she likes me fine too! We’re doing great pranks and she likes to see me shoot things and… yeah!” She stuck her tongue out at them and crossed her arms. “Anyway. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like lady parts. She flirts and all but it’s because she’s fun.”

“Bullshit,” the Iron Bull immediately dismissed, “she kissed Hawke.”

“What?!” Sera and Dorian exclaimed, wide-eyed.

“They lost a bet to Varric. Believe me, if Hawke wasn’t already taken, it wouldn’t have stopped there.”

Sera gaped. That was so unfair! And so hot! Hawke was definitely hot. Trying to picture the kiss, Sera fanned herself and spaced out.

“I think you broke her,” Dorian noted with a raised eyebrow.

Bull shook his head in dismay and went back to his couple watching. Solas was drawing on Herah’s glowing hand, painting green arabesques all around the Anchor. “He’s really good,” Bull mumbled to his lover. “She hates to look at that mark but she likes his paintings so…”

Dorian hummed in understanding and nodded. “She won’t cover it with gloves. Smart.” The Inquisitor was well known for always wearing gloves. She had a collection, most of them  custom-made on Josephine’s orders once she had understood why Herah was always wearing bandages on her left hand. She didn’t like people staring at the Anchor so she hid it. Seeing her bare hands was rare, even on the field.

“She has pretty hands,” Sera noted, distracted.

Dorian snorted and Bull smirked. “You’d have a better view from downstairs.”

Sera recoiled and glared. “I’m not getting down there while they’re being all lovey-dovey! Not even for Andraste’s tits!” She ran away, ignoring the two idiots’ chuckles.

Andraste must be vindictive and jealous because twenty minutes later Herah found Sera to show her the drawings. Sera might have drool a little bit at all this exposed skin. Maybe. Considering that Hawke showed up to play with those wide and gorgeous hands to see the details, Sera thought she could be excused. One couldn’t be exposed to so much temptation and walking fantasies without reacting.

Urgh. Why wasn’t she there when they kissed instead of always seeing Herah with Solas? So unfair!

 

*

 

“Is this usual?” Hawke asked, baffled.

“Mh? Oh yeah, that’s normal,” Varric replied, following her stare nonchalantly. “I’m pretty sure she was an ibex in another life.”

“Yeah but don’t call her she-goat or she’ll be pissed,” Sera added.

“You’re the only one who ever tried,” Solas noted with distaste.

They were waiting on an hill, somewhere around Crestwood, keeping an eye on Adaar as she climbed the slopes around them with an easiness which never cease to be baffling.

“Alright!” Herah called. “I found a way! Come here Varric.”

“And here we go,” the dwarf grumbled. “Not a word about this Hawke.”

“About what?” The rogue asked. A few seconds later she put a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter when Herah lifted Varric in her arms and carried him along the path (which could only be called like that when you had goat blood in your veins).

“You shouldn’t laugh, Hawke. You’ll be in the same situation soon enough,” Solas noted calmly.

“What? No, you’re kidding, she doesn’t do that for everyone, right?”

“Of course she does,” Sera grumbled, “unless you’ve hidden wings that’s the only way to follow her. I’m pretty sure this is why she insists to take us in the mountains.”

“No one forced you to come,” Solas reminded her.

Sera stuck her tongue out at him. There was no way she will admit to liking being carried around in Herah’s arms.

“Why don’t we just walk around?” Hawke asked.

“She insists that it’s faster. She is rarely wrong. It’s also useful to avoid Red templars.”

“Uh… I guess no-one will see us coming this way, that’s for sure…” Hawke admitted, scratching her black hair in wonder.

Herah came back and kneeled before Sera. The thief gleefully climbed on her shoulders and pointed towards the summit where Varric was waiting for them. “Onwards, proud battle steed!”

Adaar snorted and shook her head. “Did you steal Cassandra’s books again?”

“Me? Never! Hiyah!”

Herah stopped her before she could kicked her in the ribs. “Don’t push it, Sera.”

“Aww, would you prefer it was Solas with your head between his legs?”

The Vashoth choked and nearly lost her footing. “Sera!”

“What?” She asked innocently.

“Now I won’t stop thinking about it later, you did it on purpose!”

“I’ve no idea what you mean,” she quipped.

Herah put her down at Varric’s side and glared at her before walking down. The dwarf looked between them and raised an eyebrow. Once their leader was out of hearing, he noted: “Your concept of seduction is a bit weird, Buttercup.”

“Easy with the big words,” she grumbled and crossed her arms.

“I’m just saying, usually people use proximity to exchange sweet words, not to annoy the one they're mooning after. See, like that.” He pointed at Solas.

The hedge mage had protested the idea at first but he had made his peace with this unusual means of transportation long ago. Too bad because the first time had been quite funny to witness. He had sulked for an hour afterward! Now however, he had even found a comfortable position: Herah was carrying him on one shoulder (and holy Andraste how hot was that?) and he was balancing simply with a hand on her opposite shoulder. Instead of being awkward, they were laughing together.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sera groaned. “Isn’t it supposed to be embarrassing for men to be carried by women? How can they be cute about it? It’s fucking gross!”

Varric shrugged. “I guess it’s love.”

Sera gagged, turned around and pretended to throw up. She could hear Solas thanking Herah when she released him and Sera didn’t turn around until she was sure the Vashoth had left to get Hawke. That didn’t stop her from meeting Solas judgemental stare but she blew a raspberry at him and ignored him.  

“Look Sera,” Varric insisted, “even Hawke got it right.”

Hawke… had chosen to embrace the situation… literally. She had climbed on Herah’s back and was clinging to her with a lot of touching involved. That was definitely a hand on Herah’s left boob. Sera might have let out a little whine of envy at the sight.

“Too bad that Broody isn’t here to see that, I’m pretty sure he’d have liked the sight,” Varric sniggered. “I’ll have to describe this in my next letter.”

The girls were also laughing when they reached them and Hawke even pecked Herah on the cheek. “It’s never boring with you, isn’t it?”

“Indeed,” Solas agreed with a fond glance at their leader. He brushed the dust from her leather coat and they exchanged one of their sweet (gross) smiles.

Why the hell did Sera agree to come anywhere with Solas again? Oh yeah… being carried around by Herah - tall, strong and gorgeous - Adaar. Urgh, the pain she inflicted to herself sometimes.

 

*

 

Sera murmured a curse when she heard the door to the Inquisitor’s apartment open. She ran to hide in the dressing room and cursed again - without a sound - when she recognized Elfy’s voice.

“You show a wisdom I have not seen since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the Fade. You are not what I expected.”

“Oh, and what did you expect?” Adaar replied with this hint of genuine curiosity that was so… Herah.

“Qunari are savage creatures, their ferocity held in check only by the rigid teachings of the Qun. But you have shown a subtlety in your actions. A wisdom that goes against everything I know of your people.”

Sera mouthed “Rude!” to herself and, eager to see Herah’s reaction (she could always hope that she would deck him, right? a girl could dream!), she climbed the ladder to the walkway (and why the hell was there something like that here? this thing was so fancy and useless… well, not useless per se right now… but definitely too fancy).

To Sera’s bitter disappointment, Herah was smiling softly. “This conversation could resume my life quite nicely.”

Solas tilted his head slightly. “How so?”

The Vashoth waved towards the fireplace. They sat on a fur rug and made themselves comfortable with some cushions. They were silent for far too long in Sera’s opinion. Those two and their meditative silences or whatever… she didn’t get it.

“You taught me so much about the Fade, history and magic, should I tell you about my childhood?”

Solas watched her with a spark of curiosity that enlightened his usually stony face. “I’d like to hear it.”

“In my experience, Vashoth, people born outside of the Qun, have a different mindset than Tal-Vashoth, Qunari who left the Qun.” She took off her boots and stretched out her legs towards the fire. “I was taught by my parents to ignore or even despise the Qun. They taught me very little of the culture because they hated to think about it. I had to insist heavily to learn Qunlat and I’m far from having mastered it. The thing is, even if they denied it, they still lived by the morals taught to them by the Qun, they followed codes that only made sense to them. When I questioned them, they refused to explain because of their official rejection of the Qun. As a child, it was very puzzling.”

“You had no bearings.”

“Yes.”

“What about the Chantry? They’re usually the ones who educate children from modest origins.”

“I turned to them,” Herah admitted with a sigh. “I was treated with scorn and my questions were left unanswered as they told me I should simply learn the Chant. That didn’t sit well with me.”

“I can imagine.”

“I can’t memorize anything more than two lines, even to save my life, anyway,” she noted with a snort. “I wanted the world to make sense and I didn’t find any in my family or in the Chantry.”

“One could expect that a child with no frame of reference would be quite savage.”

“I was,” Herah replied nonchalantly as she lied down, leaning on her elbows. “From five to seven years old, I was the terror of the neighborhood. I had concluded that if everyone was mean to me I should be meaner than them.”

“What changed?”

“My little brother. He was three and he asked me why I was mean to people if I wanted people to be nice to me. When I failed to find a logical explanation… it frustrated me to no end. I fled and I found myself in the local chantry where I hadn’t put a foot in months. There was a new sister there. She asked me what I was looking for and I said “answers”. She led me to the library, showed me where the key was hidden and from then on I read to find my own answers. Be it at home, in the Chantry, with the Valo-kas or in the Inquisition, I’ve never been what people expected of me. I dealt with it and I adapted.”

“You’re very… adaptable. There isn’t a situation or an environment where you’ve seemed out of place. That was quite notable at Halamshiral.”

“I like to surprise people. It gives me just as much satisfaction to catch them off guard than to broke their nose like I used to do as a rebel kid.”

Sera put a hand in front of her mouth to stop the cackling she wanted to let go at the image of a small Herah running around and terrorizing a village. Maker’s breath, she’d pay to have seen that!

“You surprised me,” Solas admitted.

“Good.” Herah rolled over on her belly, her elbow touching his hand. She looked up at him with a small smile.

Slowly, Solas mirrored her posture, lying on his side, putting their faces to the same level. “And I’m even more amazed than the little rebel girl of old became the wise woman she’s today.”

“Want to hear my secret?”

“Gladly.”

“Take everything in stride and look for the next source of answers. You’re it most often, by the way.”

“What tells you I’m trustworthy?”

“Instinct.”

“And if your instinct fails you?”

“Then I’d go back to rule number one: take everything in stride and look for the next source of answers. I might add a few tears for the occasion, though.” She reached for his (stupid, in Sera’s opinion) necklace and played with it gently.

For a few long seconds, Solas watched her in silence. Sera was screaming in her head: “Kiss her you fucking idiot! No, wait, why am I rooting for him? Don’t kiss her you egg head, fuck it up and I’ll comfort her and we’ll prank the hell out of you to help her through her heartbreak and then I’ll kiss her! Yeah, that’s more like it!”

“Solas.”

“Yes?”

“I think you should take to heart that ‘take everything in stride’ part a little more often… like now…”

“I’m still looking for answers.”

“Sometimes they don’t come until you’ve found the right questions.”

Sera wrinkled her nose at their fancy conversation. It must have made some sort of sense for Solas though, because he leaned down and covered Herah’s lips with his.

It surprised Sera so much that she let a little noise escape her. Covering her mouth hastily, she moved back in the shadows as the couple looked up.

“What was that?” Herah asked.

“Josephine was complaining about rats lately.”

“Rats? You think?”

“A big one if that noise is anything to go by. You might want to go ask the quartermaster for his cat. It isn’t the kind of company you’d wish for at night.”

Herah looked back at him and smiled slyly. “No, indeed. Should I get us some dinner on the way?”

“It would be most welcome.”

“Alright then.” Herah put her boots back on and left the room with bouncy steps.

Once she couldn’t be heard anymore, Solas stood up and called: “I suggest you leave before she realizes you’ve invaded her privacy, Sera.”

Sera groaned and climb down. “I didn’t do it on purpose, you were the ones who got all cuddly under my nose!”

Solas raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her. “I suppose you didn’t look for us... this time. You were simply uninvited in her private apartments.”

“Well, that’s how you do pranks, Solas. Don’t make it sounds so… seedy.”

He sighed and pinched his nose. “Just leave.”

“Gladly! By Andraste’s tits, I thought I’d stay stuck here while you talked nonsense and turned around the bushes for ages, urgh. By the way, that was a piss poor excuse of a kiss.”

“I’ll do without your unwelcome commentary.”

“Whatever! If you ruin it, she’s all mine!” Sera stated in a sing-song voice as she walked away.

“You wouldn’t be able to hold a conversation with her.”

“Fuck you, egg-head! She isn’t snobbish like you, we talk plenty! And at least I wouldn’t kiss her like a wimp!”

Sera ran away in a huff (even if she would never admit it).

 

*

 

Because of their fancy talk aka poor excuse for foreplay, Sera had forgotten her best lock picks in the Inquisitor’s apartment and she needed them, urgently… for very important reasons who might or might not have something to do with her revenge on Iron Bull for pestering her about Herah-perfect-Adaar and her gorgeous hands.

Since she couldn’t pick the stupid lock, Sera boldly went to knock at Herah’s door the following evening. No reply came, not immediately anyway, so she tried the handle. Since it was open, she shrugged and walked in. “Herah? I’m just passing by, I misplaced som-aaah!” Blinded by too much masculine skin on display, Sera recoiled… and fell down the stairs.

“Sera? Sera, are you alright?!” Herah shouted, worried.

Lying on her back at the bottom of the stairs, Sera groaned and rubbed her back. “I’m fine,” she grumbled, eyes closed in pain.

“Are you sure? That was some fall. Solas can take a look at you.”

Sera looked up… and gawked. She had been shocked to catch sight of Solas naked but that couldn’t be compared to seeing Herah in her underwear. Her friend had come running without taking the time to cover herself and Sera now had a up close and personal view of the most gorgeous curves in Skyhold. She might have fainted if Solas’ ugly mug hadn’t appeared above Herah’s shoulder.

Elfy had put on a dressing gown and he looked exasperated. For once, Sera could understand: she would be pissed too if someone interrupted her naughty time with such a goddess! Still, she was the traumatized one here! She’ll need to clean her eyes with vinegar! Except… Her gaze wandered over the perfect sight she was offered. Yeah… no… she’ll erase Solas’ white ass from her memory and replace it with this divine view.

“Sera? Sera!”

“Uh, yeah?”

Herah stared at her with worry. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sera replied distractedly.

Solas threw something on her lap and she blinked at her lockpicks pouch.

“If that’s all you wanted, I suggest you take your leave,” Solas said frostily.

Still a bit dazed, it took a few seconds for Sera to grin and reply happily: “Sure! Help me?” She turned puppy eyes on Herah and it worked like a charm: the Vashoth lifted her and put her on her feet without much effort. Sera pretended to stagger a bit just to hold on to Herah and get reallllly close to those gorgeous breasts. They were so comfy and the skin was soft and warm...  

Once she heard Solas growl and before Herah could ask her once again if she was fine, Sera bounced away. “See ya! Have a great night!” She called cheerfully as she closed the door behind her.

Damn, Solas was such a lucky bastard and that wasn’t fair but you could be damn sure that Sera was going to get everything she could from this! Cackling gleefully at the idea that she had pissed off Elfy, Sera gave up her plans of revenge on Bull for the evening. She had more… pressing matters waiting for her in her bedroom…

 

*

  

A few weeks later, Sera had officially exiled herself from the rotunda: it was a no-man’s-land as far as she was concerned. Andraste obviously had it in for her because every time she put a foot anywhere near Solas territory, she had to witness fluff and sexiness galore. It was getting so bad that Sera had to light a candle and promise Andraste that she didn’t mean it when she disrespected her divine bosom (this was very serious business, no matter what Mother Giselle thought!).

“Sera! Here you are.” Adaar called as she barged in her room at the tavern. “I’m going in Orlais to meet my company, the Valo-kas. Solas suggested you might want to join us.”

“What?” Immediately suspicious, Sera squinted. “Why?”

Herah shrugged. “He said you were interested in meeting more Tal-Vashoth women?”

Sera froze. “Because… they’re a lot of them in this… Valo-kas thingy?”

“Sure. The leader is a woman, Shokrakar. There’s also Katoh and…”

Sera quickly grabbed her gear. “Any of them are single?”

Herah blinked before her face lit up. “Oh. Oh! Sure! Shokrakar is always single and willing, if that’s what you’re looking for. I can also introduce you to girls who would be interested by more...”

Sera put her arm around Herah’s and patted her hand. “Awesome. Tell me everything!”

The prospect of some good company made it easier to ignore all the soft touches and conniving glances that Solas and Adaar exchanged during their trip.

Rolling in the hay with the hunk of a woman that was Shokrakar definitely distracted her enough that even when her bad luck struck again, she didn’t mind it so much. “Wow,” she grumbled, raising a hand in front of her eyes, “would you two stop necking everywhere I go?!”

“That’s rich coming from you, Sera,” Solas noted, “your lapdance yesterday evening wasn’t unnoticed.” He didn’t let go of Herah as she was leaning with her back to his chest and her head on his shoulder but he at least stopped nuzzling her long enough to talk.

“You jealous, Elfy?” She smirked devilishly. “Afraid that Adaar's gonna realized what she missed?”

“Hardly. I was however hoping you’d be kept too busy for your bad habit of voyeurism.”

Sera sputtered, outraged. “My habit? It’s your fault!”

Solas raised an eyebrow. “This is Herah’s bedroom, Sera, where you walked in, uninvited, again.”

Sera froze with her mouth opened in a silent protest. She had a very good reason to be here! Just wait a minute for her to remember what it was… It was a little bit hard to do when Adaar was naked or in her underwear under the sheets and looking at her with half-closed eyes. “That’s because… because Shokrakar wanted to talk to Herah! Yeah! That! See! I’ve a reason to be here!”

“Your inability to knock is duly noted,” Solas deadpanned.

“Anyway! I’m perfectly satisfied without having to see you half-naked, I’ll have you know!”

“That’s good to know,” a voice whispered behind her, giving her shivers. Shokrakar had one of the best voice ever, the huskiest she had heard in a woman. “Then we should leave Herah to enjoy her nap, don’t you think, little one?” A big hand fall on Sera’s shoulder and led her back in the hallway. “And you might want to thank Solas and Herah for introducing us, don’t you?”

Fingers stroke the back of her neck and Sera shivered. “Yeah. Right. Thanks and everything you disgusting lovebirds!” She was suddenly lifted on a shoulder and squeaked loudly. “Wow, easy on the goods, cougar!”

Herah loud guffaws could be heard through the door and if it ended in moans, Sera totally ignored it, thoroughly distracted by her own woman and her talented hands.

Thank Andraste's divine bosom for your forgiveness, it was very much appreciated.


End file.
